random_squadfandomcom-20200214-history
Mario Kart 8 Deluxe 3D
Mario Kart 8 Deluxe 3D is an upcoming racing game exclusively for the New Nintendo 3DS family systems. This will be the second port of the ''Mario Kart'' series after ''Mario Kart 8 Deluxe'' for Nintendo Switch and a port of the aforementioned game. It has additional features such as several new characters, new stages for Battle Mode, and features more options for Grand Prix. The game will be formally revealed during the Nintendo Spotlight during E3 2017 and is set to release in Spring 2018. Differences from Mario Kart 8 Deluxe The game now features 200cc Mirror Mode and 250cc engine classes for Grand Prix and both 150cc Mirror Mode and 200cc Mirror Mode engine classes have been added for Time Trials. A couple of more weight classes have been added compared to both the Wii U version and the Nintendo Switch port with the statistics for several returning characters having been modified. Three-team and four-team Team Games have been added to VS. and Battle Mode with yellow and green teams joining the red and blue teams. The item roulette sound effect has been changed to use the sound effect used in the E3 2013 demo of Mario Kart 8. Additionally, a higher-pitched sounding item roulette sound effect is played when an additional Item Box or a Double Item Box is hit much like in [[wikipedia:Mario Kart: Double Dash!!|''Mario Kart: Double Dash!!]]. Additionally like in the aforementioned game, characters can now switch between two carried items similarly to switching between characters mid-race. Moreover, the game reintroduces Slide-Attacking from the same aforementioned game where players are able to steal carried items from other drivers. The touchscreen features all of the functionality the Wii U GamePad had in the original Wii U version where players can view the map, racer position, what item each racer is carrying, as well as the horn button. Battle Mode Several alterations have been made to Battle Mode including new battle courses and a new type of battle mode. A new type of Battle Mode named Thunder Tag is included in which one racer is tagged with a Thunder Cloud that will shrink the racer in 20 seconds and ultimately eliminate them from the game. In order to avoid being eliminated, the racer must tag the other avoiding racers to pass off the Thunder Cloud. The last person left standing is the winner of the game. With the exception of Renegade Roundup and Thunder Tag, all types of Battle Mode will now have the lead racer slower than the rest similar to Shine Thief in the Nintendo Switch version. Balloon Battle now uses the "last man standing" system used in the original Wii U version as apposed to the point-based system in the Nintendo Switch version. However, Bob-omb Blast will still use the Balloon Battle point-based system like in the Nintendo Switch version. Renegade Roundup now combines the gameplay of both "The Authorities" and "The Renegades" in which everyone now has a Potted Piranha Plant attached to the front and are able to be captured by another person. Coin Runners have been renamed as Coin Catchers. Additionally, new features in Coin Catchers in which bags of Coins of varying sizes will occasionally drop as well as the addition of P-Switches that activate trails of Coins along the arena. Like Coin Catchers, Shine Thief has been renamed Shine Snatcher. The rules for Shine Snatcher remain the same, however. New Battle Mode courses In addition to the added battle courses in ''Mario Kart 8 Deluxe, 8 more additional battle courses have been added with one of them being based on ''Arms''. New Grand Prix / VS. courses In addition to all of the cups being available from the start, the game contains one more additional cup. However unlike in Mario Kart 8 Deluxe where all cups are unlocked from the start, this new one will only be unlocked once a gold trophy is earned in every other cup in every engine class in Grand Prix. This one cup also differs from the rest of the cups as it contains 8 tracks instead of usual 4. Downloadable courses Four additional cups, each one containing four tracks for a total of 16, are included in the game's two downloadable content packs. This makes Mario Kart 8 Deluxe 3D the most extensive installment in the Mario Kart series, containing up to 64 courses. Several tracks will be based upon other Nintendo franchises such as Splatoon, Arms, F-Zero, and Mach Rider while entire cup is dedicated to the upcoming game Super Mario Odyssey. Characters All of the characters in Mario Kart 8 Deluxe are present in Mario Kart 8 Deluxe 3D. Additionally, Mario Kart 8 Deluxe 3D features 10 new characters not present in Mario Kart 8 Deluxe, 2 of whom are returning from past games in the series. New characters include additional non-''Mario'' characters with the inclusion of Spring Man from Arms. Excluding character variants, there are a total of 49 playable characters in this game, the largest number of playable characters thus far in the series. Characters playable in this game that are not playable in Mario Kart 8 Deluxe are listed below. Downloadable drivers Included in the game's two downloadable content packs (Nintendo × Mario Kart 8 Deluxe 3D and Super Mario Odyssey × Mario Kart 8) are three additional racers, making six total. In addition, by purchasing Nintendo x Mario Kart 8 Deluxe 3D the player immediately obtains eight new colors for Toad while by purchasing Super Mario Odyssey x Mario Kart 8 Deluxe 3D the player immediately obtains eight new colors for Koopa Troopa. Purchasing both packs will immediately grant the player the eight new colors for both Toad and Koopa Troopa plus eight new colors for Lakitu. New vehicles Mario Kart 8 Deluxe 3D features all vehicle parts including six additional vehicle body parts, two additional tire parts, and two additional glider parts. One of the new vehicle body parts is the Barrel Train, returning from Mario Kart: Double Dash!!. Two of the new vehicle body parts are bikes named the Birdo Roadster and the Gold Bike. Three of the new vehicle body parts are ATVs named the Metal Demon, the Arms-based Master Mummy, and the Gold ATV. The two tire parts are the Mushroom and Wood tires from Mario Kart 7 and the two additional glider is the Beast Glider from the same aforementioned game and the Biff Kite. New items The Giant Banana and Bowser's Shell items make a return in this game, functioning as they had previously. All other items from the Nintendo Switch version return as well, all functioning like they did before, with the exception of the Feather as it is not exclusive to Battle Mode anymore. New amiibo compatibility In addition to all of the compatible amiibo in Mario Kart 8 Deluxe with their respective Mii Racing Suits, Mario Kart 8 Deluxe 3D adds compatibility with amiibo from the second and third waves of ''Super Mario'' series amiibo characters (Daisy, Waluigi, Diddy Kong, Boo, Goomba, and Koopa Troopa) plus Bowser Jr. and Dr. Mario from the [[wikipedia:Super Smash Bros.|''Super Smash Bros.]] line. The ''Super Mario Odyssey line of amiibo with Wedding Mario, Wedding Peach, and Wedding Bowser will also be compatible with their own special Mii Racing Suits. Additionally, amiibos from the Super Smash Bros. line of Ryu from ''Street Fighter'', Cloud from ''Final Fantasy'', and Bayonetta from ''Bayonetta'' will unlock Mii Racing Suits of each amiibo's franchise origin. Category:Pages by Bowser & Jr. Category:Projects Category:Video Games Category:Mario Kart